Display containers are widely utilized for displaying merchandise to be purchased. These display containers take on many shapes, sizes and forms, and there is a class of such containers which are adapted to sit on top of a check-out counter, permitting easy viewing of the contents while the purchaser is paying for goods. These display containers are also used for displaying small-sized articles such as chewing gum, candy, and the like and are placed in an easily viewable area.
Such display containers are often constructed of materials which are expensive. Additionally, these displays have a short shelf life and require frequent replacement. The construction of prior art containers are such that the shipping and handling of them is cumbersome requiring complicated set up techniques and often requiring substantial time for arranging the display container.
An object of this invention is to provide a display container which is capable of being easily shipped, stored and utilized.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a display container which is inexpensive and may easily be disposed of.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a display container which clearly displays the contents thereof for ready access by potential purchasers.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a display container which folds flat for easy shipment and storage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a display container which provides sufficient structural support for the contents contained therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a display container which may be easily and quickly set up for use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a display container which is attractive to use and conveniently carries the prominent trademark or logo of the product carried within the container.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such container which has a large open top area permitting easy removal of the contents thereof.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.